


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by DreamingParadise14



Series: My Princess OneShots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/F, Married Life, Nostalgia, Ruby spoils Weiss, Snowball Fight, They are children at heart, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Short, they also have a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: Weiss finds a notebook laying beside the sink and she curiously approaches, her fingers resting on the offwhite sheet as she quickly scans the list jotted down on the page. Her heart both lifts and drops at the amount of chores written on it; there were 100 of them with 7 crossed off.  It was titled ‘100 Ways To Say I Love You’.Ruby was prepared to work herself to death today… Why?Then, it dawns on her. “It’s Valentine’s…”Gods, she didn’t have anything planned! She’s been working so much that she’d forgotten! She looks back over her shoulder at her wife, who remains in the living room, now vacuuming the couch with her earphones in. She must’ve noticed Weiss in the kitchen. Guilt pricks at Weiss’ heart and she clutches the towel tight. She has to do something…
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: My Princess OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	100 Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE! Part 2 will be posted NEXT YEAR  
> I literally wrote this at 4-5am. My brain is tired.

Groggy, unfocused blue eyes slowly blink open as her mind begins to buzz with incoherent thoughts, aware that she was regaining consciousness. Weiss shuts her eyes and relaxes into her pillow, she feels the bed shift behind her as her mind fades into drowsiness again. A warmth appears on the side of her cheek, her brain taking a moment to register the presence as her wife’s.

The blankets are pulled up and tucked around her shoulders, providing the unknowingly cold area with a much-welcomed heat. Weiss releases a sigh, enjoying her last few moments of peace before her six-year old daughter burst into the room and jumped onto the bed to wake her up for breakfast. 

The minutes tick by and the room remains silent. Worry bubbling inside of her and eating away at her logic, Weiss sits up and glances towards the half-open bedroom door. 

A light was on; becoming aware of the empty space next to her, she lets out a relieved sigh and slides out of the bed. Ruby had woken up early this morning, apparently. That means she was keeping Eira occupied, allowing Weiss to sleep in.

Affection replaces the anxiety as she closes the bathroom door, picking her hairbrush up from the counter and lifting her eyes towards her reflection, prepared to see her unruly bedhead. Weiss pauses, noticing the fogged up mirror and the blurred image behind her. 

Raising a brow, she looks over her shoulder to see the tub filled with water so warm that you could see the steam. It’s decorated with bright red and white rose petals, and fresh white bubbles that smell heavily of blueberries. 

Her attention drifts towards a yellow sticky note placed on the wall next to it, written in Ruby’s adorably messy handwriting and wishing her a good morning, asking her to enjoy and take her time. 

“You dolt…” Weiss whispers adoringly as she places the hairbrush back down on the marbled countertop. “So cheesy.” She rolls her eyes and lifts her nightgown over her head and folds it next to the tub. It was a silk blue, spaghetti strap- gown that Ruby bought her for their first wedding anniversary. It revealed more cleavage than she would’ve liked, but the only person who ever sees her wearing it is her wife… 

Her sole reason for buying was because of the exposed shoulders and the low cut. 

A delightful shudder crawls up her spine as she steps into the water, descending down beneath the bubbles and releasing a content sigh as the warm water embraces her cool skin. Her fingertips peak through the soap to touch a petal and she smiles, running her thumb over the soft texture. “You really didn’t have to…”

She looks up as the door creaks open and she sees her wife’s reflection in the mirror before she steps into the bathroom, wearing a bright, happy smile. “Morning, beautiful!” Ruby greets, strolling over to the tub and leaning over to kiss her forehead. Weiss’ hand comes up out of the water to grasp the woman’s forearm affectionately. “I brought you breakfast!” 

Weiss giggles, returning the kiss with a peck on Ruby’s nose. “Did you eat it? Because I don’t see it.”

Silver eyes widen in realization and the brunette jerks back, stumbling towards the door to grab something from the bedroom. She returns with a polished, wooden tray and gently places it across the tub; it was a perfect, attaching to the corners and stabilizing it. Decorating the tray was two plates with a small vale of white roses placed in the center of it. 

One plate has well-cooked eggs and grits with a precise amount of salt and pepper. The other plate consisted of bacon, a buttered croissant, toast, and two sausages. 

“I know you don’t like pancakes or waffles, so, um.” Ruby gestures towards the plates, “Here. I was easy on the salt, before you say anything.”

Affection swells inside of her again and she cracks a smile, gesturing for Ruby to lean down, to which she obliges. Weiss plants a quick, sweet kiss on her lips and Ruby lets out a happy, puppy-like squeal. The brunette straightens herself again, still beaming, “Just relax, and enjoy, okay! I’ll take care of everything!”

Weiss’ brow lifts, “Did you remember Eira’s classes today?”

Ruby grins and nods. “Yep! Dad’s on his way to pick her up right-” She’s cut off by the doorbell ringing. “There he is now! Like I said, just enjoy! If you need anything, let me know, I’ll take care of it.” Ruby quickly jogs off, leaving Weiss alone in the bathroom. She pokes her head back in the room, pointing accusingly at her. “Eat before it gets cold. I worked hard on that.” With that, she disappears and Weiss lets out a loud laugh.

Half an hour later, Weiss trudges downstairs with a towel wrapped around her body. She can hear the vacuum running in the living room, barely tuned out by Ruby’s ridiculously loud music. Seeing the twenty-nine year old huntress dancing around as though she was the only person in the house, Weiss giggles in amusement and turns way to head to the kitchen. 

She needed some water.

Weiss pauses as she enters the kitchen, her jaw dropping in astonishment. The kitchen was spotless, the countertops are a pristine white, having been thoroughly cleaned and wiped down. The dishes were drying and the silverware was put away, the cabinets and shelves were even cleaned, lacking dust. Upon closer inspection, the window above the sink was hardly noticeable, it was fingerprint free.

She moves past the island and her eyes descend to the floor, gaping again when she sees that the wooden floor was once again polished and practically glowing. 

Exactly how long had this taken…? Ruby couldn’t have done all of this while Weiss was relaxing in the bath, right? Then again, she did have her semblance.

Weiss finds a notebook laying beside the sink and she curiously approaches, her fingers resting on the offwhite sheet as she quickly scans the list jotted down on the page. Her heart both lifts and drops at the amount of chores written on it; there were 100 of them with 7 crossed off. It was titled ‘100 Ways To Say I Love You’.

Ruby was prepared to work herself to death today… Why?

Then, it dawns on her. “It’s Valentine’s…”

Gods, she didn’t have anything planned! She’s been working so much that she’d forgotten! She looks back over her shoulder at her wife, who remains in the living room, now vacuuming the couch with her earphones in. She must’ve noticed Weiss in the kitchen. Guilt pricks at Weiss’ heart and she clutches the towel tight. She has to do something… What if Ruby doesn’t think she loves her?

The vacuum turns off and Ruby looks in her direction, grinning when she sees her. “Well, are you going to go get dressed?” She asks as she sets the vacuum aside, walking over to her. Her eyes were practically sparkling. “I made a reservation, we should be there in a few hours. So,” she cups Weiss’ face and calloused thumbs stroke her cheeks, “take your time, okay? Try on as many outfits as you like.”

“Ruby…” Weiss murmurs, lifting her hand to grab Ruby’s wrist before she can walk away from her. “You don’t have to do all of this…”

Confusion contorts on Ruby’s face, “What? Of course I do.” She glances to the list behind Weiss, “I mean, you do everything while I’m away on missions… I wanna show you that I appreciate it, and that I love you.”

“But, all of this is like…” Weiss ties her towel securely around her waist so that it won’t fall and picks up the list, she faces Ruby, “Ruby. All of this… This makes  _ me  _ feel like you’re a housemaid, rather than my wife…”

The brunette just smiles and presses the ghost of a kiss to Weiss’ forehead, “ _ Princess _ , if you want to help, then you can just ask, okay?” Calloused hands begin rubbing at her shoulders and a sense of relaxation hits her like a calm wave; the woman’s heart flutters and she closes her eyes, enjoying the other woman’s presence and momentarily feeling like a highschool girl with her first crush. 

Ruby gently pulls her close and Weiss rests her chin on her wife’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of content as Ruby rubs her upper back. “Where are we going?” She asks quietly, not wanting to ruin the serene moment.

Ruby hums, her voice as quiet as Weiss’ own. “I can’t tell you, but I’m sure you’ll love it. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”  
  


* * *

Was it possible to have fallen more in love?

Weiss was led out to the clearing where Ruby had proposed to her nearly ten years ago. A pleasant feeling of nostalgia pulls at her heartstrings and she smiles, trudging through the thick snow to approach her wife, who was waiting for her. Closing her eyes, she breathes in the cool smell of the winter winds and the evergreen pines so beautifully decorated with layers of sparkling, white snow.

In her eyes, she sees the lush green meadows with bright green grass so high it reaches her ankles. She remembers the aroma of the flowers on the wind and the warm sunshine that bore down upon them, she recalls the cool shade that the trees provided and the gorgeous, patchy shadows that they cast down across the ground. 

They were so young back then… So naive and full of wonder. They’d experienced their fair share of trauma, but somehow, all of them had managed to pull through. Without any of that, they would never be where they are today-

_ Pap! _

Weiss’ eyes snap open when a cold snowball collides with the side of her face, she remains frozen in shock for a second before turning towards the source. Ruby had moved a great distance away from her and was preparing yet another handful of snow. Weiss’ brows pull together. “What was that for?”

Ruby giggles, causing Weiss’ heart to spark to life again. “Ah,” her voice is musical, “I’m going to be thirty in October.” She still sees her as the sixteen-year old girl she’d fallen in love with thirteen years ago, “So, I am going to enjoy the last few months of my youth, before I turn into an old grouch…” Her lips pull into a smirk. “Like you.”

The woman’s jaw drops in offense. “Excuse me?!” 

“Exactly.” Another snowball is hurled at her and Weiss swiftly avoids it, quickly scooping up a handful of snow and clumping it together. “Awh, did I offend you, Prince-” Ruby’s cut off by a snowball hitting her square in the face, catching her off guard. 

Weiss raises a brow and folds her arms, resting her weight on one leg. “Would an old grouch do that?”

Ruby wipes the snow from her face and smirks up at her with a toothy grin. “Yes.” She answers, bolting forward and disappearing into a cloud of rose petals. A cold presence smacks Weiss in her back and she spins around, ready to confront her wife, only to see red petals fading into the wind again. Another snowball is thrown at her, this time nearly knocking the beanie on her head off. 

“Ruby Ro-” Weiss is cut off by a swarm of red rushing around her, snowballs being thrown at her from every direction. 

“Stop-!” 

Left, right, front, back, even from above. 

“Hey!” Weiss fends them off to the best of her ability, trying to follow the roses’ path to locate her brat of a wife. “That’s enough!” 

A blue glyph forms behind her and the body of her Arma Gigas quickly takes structure. “If you can use your semblance…” The knight scoops up a ball of snow, clutching it in one hand and aiming it towards Ruby. “I can use mine!”

The brunette is swiftly taken out by the heavy clump of snow being thrown in her general direction, falling to pieces and leaving the awkwardly positioned body of Ruby trapped beneath. The reaper sits up and spats out a mouthful of snow. 

“You’ve gotten good with your aim with that thing…” She mutters, brushing the flakes out of her dark hair and climbing to her feet. “Although,” she raises a brow playfully, “the summon was a little slow… You sure your age isn’t getting to you, Princess?”

Weiss mirrors her expression. “You won’t live past twenty-nine if you keep that up.” 

Ruby places a hand on her chest in mock horror, “Oh no!” She says with an overexaggerated voice, “I’m so scared! Whatever will I do? You can’t do anything to me, love.” 

As she slips into a fit of giggles, Weiss takes advantage of her momentarily off guard position and she steps back, straightening her posture before breaking into a swift charge. She knows fully well that Ruby won’t activate her semblance. “I can do this!” Her body collides with Ruby’s and she tackles the silver-eyed warrior to the ground, adjusting her bodyweight so that she couldn’t so easily escape.

“Ohh,” Ruby chuckles from beneath her as Weiss locks her hands around her wrists, “what are you going to do to me?”

Weiss rolls her eyes. She should’ve known Ruby would make a joke out of this. “Right now, I’m considering suffocating you with snow.”

Ruby lets out a boisterous laugh and she leans to place a kiss on Weiss’ nose. “No thank you, I prefer warm blueberry scented snow.” 

The older woman rolls off of her wife and allows her to sit up, knowing that the cold would be seeping into her back through her jacket. “Seriously, Ruby,” she whispers as she pulls her knees to her chest to preserve warmth, “why did you bring me out here…?”

Her wife sighs.

“Because, this is where I proposed to you…” She says softly, her voice laced with nostalgia and sadness. Ruby lifts her hand, intertwined with Weiss’, to reveal the engagement ring. At their wedding, instead of having wedding bands, they had swapped their rings instead; Ruby wears Weiss’ sapphire-crested snowflake ring, while Weiss wears Ruby’s rose-crested, ruby red ring. “I genuinely can’t believe that it has been so long ago… We have a daughter, we’re married… We have a home.”

She knows that voice. It’s Ruby’s ‘I’m holding something back’ voice.

Weiss moves to snuggle up next to the younger woman as an attempt to offer support, not knowing what to say. If Ruby doesn’t want to talk, she won’t, but she will know that Weiss will be there to listen if she wants to open up.

Silver eyes glance at her, filled with affection and gratitude. “You’re the only good one I’ve found, Weiss.” She’s referring to her exes and her former crushes, but Weiss knows she has no reason to be jealous, so she stays quiet. “And by the Gods, I’m keeping you…” She lifts the fencer’s cold hand to her lips to give it a kiss, “I love you.”

Weiss hums affectionately, relaxing into Ruby’s side. “Believe me, the feeling’s mutual…” 

She bolts up as a cold tremor races down her back, like ice cubes being dropped down the back of her jacket, causing her to yelp and scramble to her feet as an attempt to shake it off. Laughter rings out from Ruby and Weiss glares at her as she shakes her coat free of snow.

“I take it back!” Weiss shouts as her face heats up. “I take everything back!” Ruby was laughing at her, it was music to her ears. “Stop laughing at me! This isn’t funny!” Ruby’s laughter turns into snorts. “I hate you!”

She was lying. She loved this girl more than anything.  
  


* * *

It was ten at night and they had returned home, picking up their daughter from Tai’s place before heading back. Eira showed them the art she made at school of their family and gave her mothers gifts that the school handed out (cookies for Ruby, and a stuffed, pink dog for Weiss). She was sent to bed at seven after completing her homework and finishing supper. 

Ruby put the cookies away while Weiss placed the stuffed animal on a shelf in their lounge, affection spreading through her soul as she read the little note that her daughter had written on the heart attached to the dog’s collar. Eira brings her a new stuffed animal nearly every year for Valentine’s, but both of them knew that it was her way of trying to ask for a dog. 

Either way, Weiss appreciated it as much as Ruby enjoyed the cookies she received. They were a homemade brand, so they couldn’t just buy them in a store.

Weiss steps down off the shelf and turns away, confident that the stuffed animal wouldn’t fall. “Hey, Ruby?” She calls into the kitchen, rounding the couch and plopping down with a heavy sigh. Her eyes drift towards a familiar paper laying on the coffee table next to her. “Did our show record tonight, or did you stop it?” Weiss calls, grabbing the paper.

“It should’ve been recorded!” Ruby answers as she enters the lounge, now changed into an old t-shirt and shorts while Weiss wears her satin silk blue nightdress. A kiss is placed at Weiss’ collarbone, reeling her back to reality. Ruby wraps an arm around her waist, staring at the list. “You know… I only got up to 47…”

Weiss sighs and places the paper down on the coffee table, turning around on the couch to drape her legs across Ruby’s and turn on the TV. “I have an idea.” She murmurs quietly as Ruby flips through their recordings. Ruby looks at her and Weiss smiles, tapping the side of her cheek playfully. The silver eyed woman chuckles and leans in, giving her a quick kiss.

“That makes 48…” 

Her wife’s eyes widen in realization and she laughs in amusement, inclining towards her again and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. “That’s 49.”

“And I can complete the other 50 next year.” Weiss suggests sweetly.

“I like that.”


End file.
